dracula_untoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Cazan
Cazan was a character in "Dracula Untold". He was Vlad III Tepes' royal advisor. He was also one of the vampires created by Vlad when he assaulted Mehmed II to save Ingeras. In the film, he was portrayed by William Houston. '''Biography: '''Cazan's backstory is unknown. '''In "Dracula Untold": '''Cazan was Vlad's royal advisor. Cazan was first seen when Vlad and his soldiers were looking for a battalion of Turkish scouts. He stayed with the left over troops while Vlad investigated. Cazan is next seen at the Easter feast when the Turks intruded. They demanded 1000 boys to join the Janissary Corps. Cazan was the one who advised Vlad that it must be done in the prevention of starting a war. During the delivery of Vlad's son to the Ottomans, Vlad and Mirena broke out into an argument, and Cazan intruded saying "is this a way to start a war?". When Vlad killed the soldiers, Cazan said that Mehmed would punish all of Transylvania. Vlad then went to Broken Tooth Mountain, and Cazan was eager to stop him, but Vlad insisted that he go. When Vlad came back and killed 1000 of the soldiers, Cazan and the other people of Vlad's kingdom moved out to a nearby location. After Vlad's vampirism was found out about, the kingdom tried to burn him and kill him. An enraged Vlad walked out, yelling at them and calling them fools. When Mehmed's army invaded, Vlad launched an army of vampire bats to expose Mehmed. Cazan was next seen being beaten by the Turks, possibly about to die from his injuries. After Vlad drank Mirena's blood, Vlad came to where Cazan was, turning him and an army of people into vampires. Vlad lead the assault to Mehmed, and Cazan killed Mehmed's advisor saying "I used to think there were too many of you. Now there's not enough", showing that he obviously enjoys vampirism. When Vlad rescued Ingeras and killed Mehmed, Cazan came out and the vampire army surrounded the. Vlad asked how many left. Cazan replied that there were none left, apart from his son. Cazan stated that all humans were their enemies, and that when Ingeras was gone Vlad would be free. Cazan then growled and attempted to kill Ingeras, but Vlad stabbed him with a wooden stake, saying that he forgot who he was. Cazan growled again and attempted to fight back, but Vlad pushed the stake further into his heart, and Cazan exploded, until all that was left was his skeleton. '''Personality: '''Cazan was wise and was willing to give his advice even if Vlad didn't agree. Like when he advised that Vlad must give 1000 boys, but Vlad said no. After his transformation into a vampire, Cazan became cold and ruthless, absuing his power, obviously feeling that he wasn't just an old advisor, he was a bloodsucking demon. '''Powers: '''Cazan had the typical vampire abilities: '''Superhuman Speed: '''Cazan had superhuman speed, able to disappear and reappear like a falling star moving at lightning speed through the sky. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Cazan had the strength of 100 men, being able to lift a human and anything that to humans would seem impossible to lift or break. '''Superhuman Senses: '''Cazan could see, hear, smell, touch and taste better than humans. '''Immortality: '''As a vampire, Cazan was funtionally immortal. '''Healing: '''Cazan could heal impossible wounds humans could not. '''Weaknesses: '''Cazan had the typical vampire weaknesses: '''Silver: '''As with all vampires, Cazan couldn't see through silver and burned if he touched silver. '''Crucifixes: '''A crucifix could keep Cazan away from others, being a burning cross in his vision. '''Stakes: '''Cazan was vulnerable to a wooden stake through the heart, and a stake was what killed him.